On the Mountain
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: Robin stuck on a mountain? A mysterious villain? not an OC ... Robin is Dick G. Summary Sucks so... Read... Enjoy... and most importantly REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Mountain

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters…**

**Sorry this is short… but I liked the ending and I couldn't add more… Sorry!  
**

Chapter 1

Robin felt his eyes open and was greeted by blistering cold snow. Where was he? Better yet, when and how did he get there? Robin looked around only to see he was in the shelter of a cave, but it did not stop snow from entering. Shivering he looked around to see if anyone he knew was around. Nope, it was just him… Sitting up he winced looking down at his tattered suit he saw several nasty bruises forming. Robin assessed for more damage, he noticed blood trickling down his forehead and that his ankle was twisted. Robin tried to think back at what had happened.

X

"_Robin! Don't go after him!" Kaldur yelled as snow and cement started to fall around him. Robin chose to ignore what Aqualad had said and kept running after someone. Then everything after that was a blur._

X

Robin remembered that the mission was to retrieve information from some secret factory in the Himalayas and get out. However no mission was that easy. The Himalayas that was why he was in the middle of a snowstorm… Reaching for his utility belt to horror he realized that it was no longer there.

"Damn it," Robin hissed. Curling up he shivered and hoped that someone would find him soon.

X

"We have to find him!" Kid Flash said trying to get up from his bed. "He's out there alone!" Black Canary pushed Kid Flash back down lightly.

"The League is looking for Robin," Black Canary said. "You all need to get your rest and warm up, you are no good to us tired and cold," she added.

"But Robin is…" M'gann started.

"Robin will be found M'gann," Black Canary stated. "Now all of you get some rest," she ordered looking at the team members individually. At that she left the medical room. The team looked at each other in silence. The mission was supposed to be easy… The team had gotten to the secret factory where some unknown villain blew up the factory just as Robin was able to send the information needed to Batman, then making sure the rest of the team was safe. Probably before leaving Robin must have caught a glimpse of whoever blew up the factory and rushed after him. They all thought back to what had happened.

X

_The team was in an ice filled factory hidden in the Himalaya mountains. It was cold, everyone was in their snow gear and making sure no goons found them. Robin was busy typing away at his keyboard._

"_Robin, hurry up, it's freezing in here," Kid Flash groaned._

"_I am working as fast as I can so shut up," Robin hissed back still typing. "I am almost done…" he muttered. Artemis shivered a bit and looked around._

"_Okay then lets go!" she said. Robin gave a soft laugh as he continued to type away._

"_I am done, I just have to send the information to…" there was a sudden bang. The factory around the team started to fall around them. "Go!" Robin yelled. "I will be out in a second!"_

"_Go!" Aqualad told the team. "I'll stay and make sure he gets out!" The rest of the team left at the order. Aqualad noticed Robin had finished and looked up and started to run after someone. "Robin don't go after him!"_

X

The rest was simple, the bioship was out of M'gann's range and the team had to walk in the snowstorm to get to a point at which it was in range. There was also no signal so the team chose to get back to the mountain to tell the league what had happened. No one was injured just cold and tired, and each wondering what happened to their youngest member.

X

A shadow in the cave loomed watching Robin attempting to get some sleep. This was going to be fun.

**A/N:**

**Me: Well this is short… Chapter 2 will be here eventually!**

**Robin: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Me: Oh don't worry, no Robin fan girl would EVER actually kill you off… actually… never mind… some have… But I wouldn't!**

**Robin: … I don't believe you SanuraKitKat, you are as crazy as Joker sometimes….**

**Me: Oh don't be so dramatic… I just enjoy writing him… I am NOT insane…  
**

**Robin: Yet…**

**Me: I deny that….**

**Robin: Whatever, to keep SanuraKitKat from going insane, she needs reviews. LOTS and LOTS of REVIEWS! So there you go!**


	2. Chapter 2: Found?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, these would be episodes! Lol, okay not all of my fan fictions, but some of them. :)**

Chapter 2

The mountain had an eerie silence about it. The Team was in the entertainment room sitting or standing around. Hot cups of hot chocolate were steaming on the coffee table and slowly getting cold. Artemis had a blanket pulled around her staying warm with Wally at her side his arms around her moving up and down to keep her warm. Conner was sitting next to M'gann who had her face pressed into his chest silent tears coming from her face. Kaldur was standing in the corner his arms crossed looking down at the ground with Raquel next to him with a blanket wondering what to do. Zatanna was silently sitting by herself on a loveseat a blanket around herself too starring at the hot chocolate steaming. It had been awhile since Black Canary cleared them all from the med room but there was

**Recognize Batman 02**

The name made the team jump. They all turned their heads to see the dark knight of the Justice League walk into the room. Snowflakes covered Batman's body as he walked into the room, his boots the only sound in the entire came.

"Aqualad report," Batman ordered, an unusual growl in his voice. Aqualad slowly stood up and walked over to Batman standing straight but still looking at the floor.

"We were sent on a mission to the Himalayas to discover the source of the strange energy readings that were coming from the mountains. Nothing happened on arrival to the factory in the mountains. The mission was going smoothly until we heard something, Robin finished hacking the files and followed the sound…" Aqualad was having a hard time finishing his sentence. "Robin… we believe the person he followed took him, we don't know where he is now… We came back to the cave because we were unable to look for Robin. We had to walk in the snow storm so we could call the bio ship and were unable to contact the league because of the strom," Aqualad explained a guilty look on his face. "The factory was also blown up, we are unsure what happened to Robin…"

Batman looked at Aqualad hard. He was furious that the Team had not tried to find Robin, but he was sure they wanted to. Aqualad made a good call taking the team back, something might have happened to them in the search for their teammate. It was a good call, but that didn't mean Batman or the Team for that matter liked it.

"Go home and rest," Batman ordered. "The mission in a sense was a success, Robin was able to send me the information before this all happened," Batman explained. Robin's wrist computer had better reception then the average League com-link so it was able to send the information in the storm.

"What about Robin?" Wally protested standing up. "That is not a success! Let us help find him!" the Team nodded in agreement.

"No," Batman said. "That is up to the League, go home," he said again. Wally was about to protest again until Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can we at least stay here and wait for news?" Artemis compromised. Batman thought for a moment.

"Very well, but if you have school tomorrow, I will not cancel it for you. Robin wouldn't want to see you all upset like this," the Team nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Wally muttered. With that the Dark Knight left leaving the Team in silence again.

X

Robin was shivering in the cold. He wrapped his cape around himself, he needed to think, think. What should he do? He needed to find away to make sure someone could find him… He knew he should have worn his winter outfit today, but no he chose to ware his normal red outfit… Stupid… Shivering he reached in his boot… maybe… yes, there was a mirror… Maybe he could make a reflection and get the attention of someone. Making his way to the entrance of the cave and shielded his eyes against the snow. He was hoping to get lucky and there may be some light, and someone was looking for him.

X

Red Arrow was hiking in the snowstorm searching for Robin. Red Arrow had heard from Green Arrow that Robin had gone missing and was asked to help look for the boy wonder. Red Arrow refused to help the League but instead left on his own to find his "brother." Maybe a stupid idea, but he was just a clone, it didn't really matter.

Something caught Red Arrow's eye a sparkle in the distance. Squinting against the snow hitting his eyes he started to follow the sparkle.

X

Robin felt the over whelming cold consume him. He had given up on the signal, so he was back in the cave huddled against the wall curled in his cape. He thought he saw a shadow in the darkness of the cave but chose to ignore it, figuring it was just a figment of his imagination. How could there be a shadow? It was getting dark soon anyways. Suddenly he heard his name, which caused him to turn some.

"DICK!" Robin turned his head to see a red haired man coming towards him and he felt himself go to sleep.

X

Red Arrow cursed. How long was Dick here? He grabbed the little bird and held him in his arms. Just as he was about to exit the cave to call the League he heard a click and a boom. The entrance to the cave suddenly exploded and the entrance was closed in. There was a laugh and then darkness.

"You're not alone! So come and play my game!"

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: Did you really think it would be that easy?**

**Red Arrow: … You are going to get us all freaking killed.**

**SanuraKitKat: Maybe you, but I don't like to kill Robin.**

**Robin: She likes me more then you!**

**Red Arrow: …**

**Robin: May I?**

**SanuraKitKat: Yep!**

**Robin: SanuraKitKat likes reviews, LOTS of REVIEWS! They make her happy. Also she is having a hard time deciding who to write next in Meeting Robin…**

**SanuraKitKat: That has nothing to do with this story…**

**Robin: So? The people who like your stuff have the right to know. Anyways REVIEW!**

**SanuraKitKat: Well… you heard the bird. And I am flattered that people like my writing thank you!**


End file.
